


Утро

by Florka



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: Однажды ему придется рассказать Фитцу о Гидре, но только не сегодня.





	

Уорд всегда просыпался раньше Фитца — солдатская выдержка. Но затем долго лежал в постели, стараясь не двигаться, чтобы не разбудить. Смотрел в потолок, заложив руку за голову, но чаще — просто на то, как сладко спал Фитц, завернувшись в одеяло так, что плечи выглядывали из-под самого края, оставляя руки в тепле.

Как будто это могло им помочь.

Ладони и ступни у Фитца всегда были холодные, как бы сильно Уорд не старался его согреть. Это добавляло изюминки их отношениям, когда Фитц буквально брал инициативу в свои руки или когда Уорд спускался до пальцев ног дорожкой из поцелуев. Это обескураживало. Не холод, а то, что было между ними. Грант не ожидал, что столкнется с чем-то подобным на задании в ЩИТе, в котором всё казалось простым — втереться в доверие, стать близким каждому, узнать их секреты и слабые места. Он настолько привык, что в секретной организации никто никогда не доверяет друг другу полностью, что никак не мог предугадать последствий знакомства с Фитцем, возможно, единственным человеком в ЩИТе, который этого не понимал и не принимал.

И когда этот хрупкий душой и телом инженер наконец-то доверился Уорду, то он открылся ему полностью, ничего не скрывая, и это в мгновение обезоружило. Потому что в тот момент Фитц напомнил ему младшего брата и семью, которую он всегда хотел иметь. Грант Уорд встретил человека, который безоговорочно доверял ему, настолько открыто и искренне, что это стало невозможным скрывать. Не для Уорда, конечно, для Фитца. Тот сам не замечал, что пользуется всякой возможностью обнять, взять за руку, поцеловать в любом укромном месте. Без задних мыслей, чем все это может закончиться, потому что для Фитца это никогда не могло закончиться, ведь для него существовал только один путь.

Уорд знал, что ни за что не предаст свое задание, никогда не оставит Гидру, но вместе с тем он знал, предчувствовал, чем это обернется для Фитца. И его, человека, которого готовили к любым пыткам и истязаниям, до ужаса пугало то, как будет смотреть на него Фитц, когда узнает правду. Возможно, стоило сказать об этом прямо сейчас.

Следуя за порывом души, Грант пальцами коснулся плеча Фитца, чтобы разбудить, но тут же одернул руку: нельзя. Рассказать о Гидре — самая большая глупость, которую он только может совершить. Фитц, который лежит сейчас рядом с ним, совершенно не готов услышать правду. Не сейчас. Нужны время и должная подготовка.

— Грант? — сквозь сон едва различимо подал голос Фитц. — Всё хорошо?

Черт. Он всё-таки его разбудил. Нужно было немедленно свести всё на нет, пока не поздно.

— Да, спи, — ответил Уорд, успокаивающе целуя его сначала в шею, а затем в плечо. — Прости, что разбудил. Не смог удержаться.

Фитц сонно что-то хмыкнул и подался назад, спиной прильнув к его груди. Целовать дальше было уже не так удобно, и Уорд лишь крепко обнял его за живот, прижав к себе. Сердце Фитца, казалось, билось в его собственном теле. Он не столько слышал его, сколько чувствовал этот ритм кожей.

— Хороших снов, — закрывая глаза и шумно вдохнув, неразборчиво пробормотал Уорд. — Хайль Щ.И.Т.


End file.
